Fuel cell vehicles (FCV) mounting a fuel cell are being noticed as new vehicles that are different from gasoline vehicles. The fuel cell generates electric power by a chemical reaction between hydrogen as fuel and air containing oxygen as oxidant and drives a motor.
With respect to the fuel cell, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-191312 discloses a physical quantity regarding electrical input quantity of a gas source is feed-back controlled to a normal value such that a flow amount of fuel gas detected by a gas flow meter coincides with a target gas flow amount.